This invention relates to a means for discriminating the right sides of test strips in an automated analyzer, more specifically to a means for discriminating the right sides of test strips in an automated analyzer, which discriminates the right sides of test strips by means of air for arranging test pads such that the right sides thereof may face in one direction.
In the prior art, a test strip has been frequently used for testing a plurality of analysis items (analytes) of a specimen such as urine easily and simply. As shown in FIG. 6, in a test strip 1, a plurality of test pads 3 impregnated with reagents are pasted on one end portion of a long and slender strip 2 made of plastic, and the other end portion is a holding portion 4. The respective specimen components are analyzed by dipping the test strip 1 in a specimen to wet the test pads 3 and measure coloration intensities of the test pads 3 at a light measuring portion of an analyzer.
In order to carry out the above operations automatically, the test strips 1 should be arranged such that the right sides of the test pads 3 face in one direction by the time the test strips 1 are dipped in the specimens and supplied to the light measuring portion. The test strips 1 are contained in a test strip bottle such that the holding portions 4 may face to an opening, but the sides thereof do not face in one direction, i.e., the test pads 3 face in different directions. In order to realize full automation, it is required to incorporate a device for arranging the test strips 1 such that the right sides of the test pads 3 face in one direction in an analyzer.